


first bite

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: The thing about Mason, Trevor knows, is that he's a vampire.
Relationships: Mason Marchment/Trevor Moore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	first bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimbosAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimbosAnonymous/gifts).

> Helen said "Mason Marchment looks like a vampire" and I said "oh yeah definitely gonna write that one."
> 
> I cannot believe I have to put this on here but you do not have permission to read this fic on your public podcast. This fic is archive locked for a reason. Podfic permission still allowed but only if you archive lock it.

The thing about Mason, Trevor knows, is that he's a vampire. Knows that he should stay far, far away from that but he really, really doesn't want to. They were fast friends, starting the moment Mason got called up to the Marlies and they've been practically inseparable ever since. And he can't tell if it's the weird vampire powers, or just that Mason is Mason, that makes Trevor want him so badly but he's pretty sure it's the second one. He mostly keeps himself in check. 

Mostly.

It all comes to a head the night they win the Calder Cup and Trevor is high on champagne and victory. They're at the back of the bar, alone for a moment and Trevor loses himself. He grabs Mason by the front of the shirt and kisses him, hard on the mouth. It's messy in a way only drunk kisses are, too much tongue and too much teeth. Mason's fangs aren't out right now and Trevor's disappointed, he wants to explore them with his tongue, but Mason pulls back. He places hands firm on Trevor's shoulders. 

"We can't," he says, holding eye contact with Trevor.

Trevor colors. He's such an idiot. Mason won't want him. Of course Mason wouldn't want him.

"I'm- I'm- I'm sorry," he stammers out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. It's stupid. Please forget that ever happened." He turns to pull away but Mason's grip tightens on his shoulders. 

"No," Mason says with force. "Just, not tonight. You're drunk and…" Mason sighs. "It's dangerous. It's dangerous to, with me. And I want to be sure you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Trevor interrupts. "I've, uh, been sure." 

"And I want you to be, like aware of yourself and you're drunk right now." 

"I am!" Trevor insists, but he knows it's not true because things are fuzzy enough around the edges for him to have kissed Mason. 

"Tomorrow," Mason says. "Tomorrow. I promise. I've… liked you for a long time."

Trevor blushes and looks down at the floor and the back up to Mason. His cheeks are pink and Trevor didn't know vampires could blush. He feels a little better about himself.

"I thought you knew," Mason says sheepishly. 

Trevor laughs. "If I'd known I'd have kissed you sooner." 

It's Mason's turn. "If I'd have known, I might have kissed you first. Tomorrow though." 

"Tomorrow," Trevor nods and takes Mason's hand and drags him back to the party, where they sit across from Dicky and hook their ankles together under the table.

When the team meets in the morning, Mason shoots Trevor a sly smile and brushes the backs of their hands together. Trevor shivers a little with anticipation. 

The day both drags and flies by and by the time he's heading home with Mason behind him, Trevor's shaking with anticipation. He wants and wants and wants and as the door clicks shut, he's pulling Mason in to kiss him, over eager maybe but with far more finesse than the night before. 

Mason presses him against the door in response, height making Trevor feel surrounded and he's hard already. Mason's tongue slips past his lips and explores his mouth. Trevor's hands come up and slide under Mason's shirt, exploring the skin and muscle. It's cool to the touch even when his mouth is hot. Mason bites Trevor's lip and tugs gently, pulling a soft moan from him.

There are no fangs and Trevor is still disappointed, ready to taste them and feel their sharp sting. He pulls back. "We should head to the bedroom, yeah?"

Mason nods but leans back in for another kiss, a little more chaste, and lets Trevor lead him across the apartment to his room. He strips down to his underwear, not wanting to waste any time. 

Mason gives him a long look and his fangs finally slip out, making little dents in his lips. Trevor sits on the bed, legs spread, and pulls Mason between them. 

"Fuck, you're so hot," he says, tugging Mason in for another kiss. He finally gets to explore Mason's fangs. He gently probes at them and they're not as sharp as he expected, not enough to break the skin outright, but enough to not need much effort. 

And Trevor wants, no, needs to feel them on his neck, piercing his skin. He scoots back further into the bed and Mason follows, crawling over him, leaning down to kiss him again. He presses down against Trevor and they're both so fucking hard. When their dicks line up and slide against each other, Trevor moans into Mason's mouth but doesn't break the kiss. 

The press of Mason's body pressing him to the bed is overwhelming, and then Mason snakes his hand between them and wraps his hands around both of them. This time Trevor breaks the kiss.

"Fuck," he says breathlessly. "Oh fuck, that feels so good." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Trevor moans. "I want… I want… I want..."

"What do you want?" Mason asks, looking Trevor in the eye and holding his gaze. 

"I want you to fuck me and I want you to bite me." It sounds needier than Trevor wants it to but he's been waiting for ages and he doesn't want to wait anymore. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Trevor sits up a little and reaches into the drawer next to his bed for condoms and lube. He hands them to Mason and leans back on his elbows to watch as Mason slicks up his fingers.

God, he's so fucking hot, all muscle and cut abs. His dick looks huge, hard, and leaking. Trevor is glad Mason's just as keyed up as he is for this. 

"Ready?" Mason asks as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Trevor's hole. He tenses at the coolness of the touch at first but relaxes and nods.

"Fuck, yeah." 

Mason presses his first finger in slow and steady, and Trevor lets out a long breath as he pulls it back out. He goes slow, teasing Trevor until he's starting to tremble a little.

"Need more," he whines. 

Mason slips a second finger in. As he pulls out again he curls his fingers and it hits Trevor just right. He moans and presses back against Mason. 

"Fuck, fuck. You're so good!"

"Mmm," Mason says, and continues fingering Trevor until he's shaking and begging.

"God, fuck. Please fuck me. Need you in me, Mas."

Mason nods, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, fuck. God you're so fucking hot." 

Mason smiles, a little predatory, and Trevor's dick twitches. He would let Mason eat him alive, which is probably not a good thing when you're fucking a vampire, but he absolutely does not care. 

Mason slips on the condom and then slides into him slowly, then gives Trevor a moment to adjust before slowly sliding back out until just the head of his dick is inside. He goes slow and Trevor wants more. 

"I need, fuck…" he says and Mason starts to move in faster, steadier strokes. Trevor moans again. "Fuck, bite me."

Mason pauses. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck. Yeah. Please," Trevor says, holding Mason's gaze. 

"Tell me to stop when you want me to stop and I will." 

"Yeah, got it." He bares his neck. Mason leans down and sinks his teeth into Trevor's throat as he starts fucking him again. 

It stings at the start, as Mason’s teeth pierce his skin, and then there’s a rush of heat, and then like he's fucking flying, a slow pressure. Combined with the rhythm of Mason's thrusts and how full he feels, it's almost too much, but he doesn't want it to stop. He whimpers and moans and shakes with it until he's coming, untouched. 

Mason stops the bite when Trevor comes, pulling back and looking at him as he makes a few erratic thrusts and then collapses down on Trevor.

"Fuck," Mason says, and buries his head into Trevor's neck. He licks where he bit and presses a kiss over it. 

"That was incredible," Trevor says, turning and placing a kiss on Mason's hair. "We should, uh, definitely do that again."

"But not before I take you on a date first."

Trevor blushes. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Mason nods and rolls off to Trevor's side, slinging an arm around his waist. 

"Good," Trevor says. He grabs some tissues and they wipe up the mess. 

Mason lays back down with his head on Trevor's chest and they drift off to sleep. 

When Trevor wakes up a few hours later, he's happy to look in the mirror and see the bite marks don't fade so fast the way they do in movies.


End file.
